Peu importe qui il y a sous ce masque mais je l'aime
by ShiroAkane
Summary: Adrien confesse son amour à Ladybug en écrivant une lettre ce qui la déstabilise un peu.


Peut importe qui il y a sous ce masque mais je l'aime

Adrien hésitait. Il avait écrit cette lettre pour Ladybug. Il voulait la lui remettre mais sa détermination commençait à flancher. Ce dernier avait décidé de se déclarer sous sa forme civil. N'étant pas à l'aise pour lui dire de vive voix, il s'était rabattu sur une lettre. C'était sans doute dépasser mais de cette façon, il se sentait plus confiant. Adrien aurait pu faire appelle à Chat Noir mais il désirait se dévoiler à sa lady, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, qu'il était sûr de lui et timide, prétentieux comme modeste, extravaguant et calme. Bref, que plein de mots se contredisant pouvait le décrire.

À présent, Adrien marchait dans la rue avec cette enveloppe rose dans la main. Il réfléchissait encore : « Dois-je le faire ou non ? » C'est alors que la coccinelle passait dans les airs. Elle volait sur les toits à l'aide de son yoyo. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'akuma. Il s'arrêta. Après un instant, il se décida à l'appeler. Elle descendit à son niveau pour aller à sa rencontre et se présenta à lui avec un air interrogateur.

« Bonjour Ladybug, je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes ceci.

Il lui tend l'enveloppe en rougissant. Ladybug était encore perdue et nota la couleur de ses joues.

-J'aimerais aussi… que tu la lises même si… tu peux trouver ça complètement ridicule, essaya-t-il d'articuler.

Ladybug était surprise, Adrien ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de relever la tête, il était déjà parti. Elle reprit sa patrouille. Adrien était essoufflé mais il était satisfait. Ce soir, il pourrait observer sa réaction. Allait-elle apprécié son autre personnalité ou non ? Il devait l'avouer, il n'était pas rassuré.

La nuit est tombée sur Paris. Les deux héros se sont donnés rendez-vous au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel. Chat noir était arrivé le premier. Ladybug arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il découvrit une expression de malaise sur le visage de cette dernière. Il se doutait de la raison et se lança :

« Un problème ma Lady ?

Elle répondit après un silence.

-Non, apparemment un de mes admirateur m'a écrit un déclaration passionnée.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui est mon rival.

Il y eut encore un silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

-C'est le mannequin Adrien Agreste.

Chat était heureux de savoir qu'elle parlait de lui mais était de moins en moins rassuré.

-Tu parais mal à l'aise. Pourquoi tu ne le rejettes pas s'il te met dans cet état ?

Adrien s'aventurait sur une pente glissante et il en avait conscience. Cependant, il devait savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui.

-C'est que… je suis amoureuse de lui… enfin mon autre moi.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il abasourdit.

-C'est-à-dire que… Bon même si je ne voulais pas qu'on en sache plus sur l'autre, autant te parler un peu de moi maintenant, dit-t-elle en hésitant.

-Je t'écoute ma Lady.

Il s'était tourné vers elle pour l'écouter attentivement.

-En fait, nous sommes dans la même classe. On avait pas commencé sur de bonnes bases mais il est quand même venu s'excuser d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise. Il était si mignon ce jour-là, je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Alors que jusqu'à présent, je n'y croyais pas du tout.

Elle marquait une pause avant de reprendre. Chat était resté silencieux pour assimiler toute les informations qu'elle lui livrait.

-Il était si innocent, si pur et puis, il avait l'air naïf aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, qu'il n'était jamais allé à l'école, que c'était tout nouveau pour lui. On aurait dit un bébé qui découvrait le monde. Depuis, je suis devenue extrêmement timide devant lui. Je n'arrive même pas à aligner trois mots. Tu dois me trouver idiote, non ? Déclara-t-elle en riant. Elle s'arrêta encore. Les mots de sa lettre résonnent encore dans ma tête : « Je n'ai besoin que de trois mots pour tout te dire. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je pense à toi tous les jours, je veux partager le reste de ma vie avec toi.»

Chat Noir avait tourné son regard vers le ciel étoilé.

-Son amour brûle pour toi à ce que je vois, je suis jaloux, dit-il avec un ton joueur. Et tu l'aimes en plus de ça.

Ladybug, n'avait rien dit, elle rougit violement. Chat sourit. Le silence s'installa puis ce dernier le brisa.

-Il y a des chances pour que je brise notre relation mais je veux faire bouger les choses. Et puis j'ai confiance en toi, dit-il calmement.

-Comm…

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Adrien avait pris la place de Chat Noir.

-Qu…

-Bonsoir Ladybug, dit-il en souriant.

-Mais…

-Tu n'y crois pas c'est ça ? Il se gratte la nuque nerveusement.

-Non… tu m'as piégé… comment as...

-Non ! Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait crier alors il se calma. Ma déclaration était sincère. Je voulais te montrer ma personnalité que tu n'as jamais vu. Crois-moi s'il te plaît.

-Admettons… mais je ne peux plus me montrer… devant toi. En tout cas pas comme ça.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand elle fut retenue.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? Tu détestes à ce point Chat Noir ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas lui, au contraire je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es Chat.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ladybug et mon autre moi n'ont rien à voir. Je ne ferais que te décevoir. Je ne suis pas digne de toi. »

Il y avait un étranglement dans sa voix. Elle se libéra mais son partenaire réussissait à l'attraper chaque fois qu'elle se détachait de lui. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus lorsqu'elle tentait de s'échapper. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout afin de lui filer entre les doigts.

« Lucky charm ! »

Un objet apparu dans ses mains, seulement il fut jeté loin par Adrien qui était à présent dans son dos. Il l'emprisonnait dans ses puissants bras et la força à s'assoir.

« Il ne te reste plus que cinq minutes ma Lady.

-Non tout sauf ça !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de fuir ?

-Je t'en pris, laisses-moi partir, supplia-t-elle les larmes au yeux. »

Adrien ne dit rien. Ladybug continuait à se débattre. Peu importe ses coups, il supportait tout. Elle avait fini par se fatiguer mais était toujours tendue. Il restait trois minutes. Adrien avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la coccinelle. Il se releva, lui essuya ses larmes avec sa main droite tout en la tenant du bras gauche. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Calmes-toi ma Lady. Je ne te ferai rien.

Ça avait à la fois un effet dévastateur et apaisant.

-Maintenant que je réfléchis, tu as bien dit que tu étais dans ma classe ?

-Hum… oui, gémit-elle.

-Tu as des cheveux de jais, les yeux bleus comme les cieux. Tu es belle, intelligente, et courageuse. Et maintenant que je suis si proche de toi, je me rends compte que tu as une odeur de croissant.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-elle toujours secouée.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule fille dans mon entourage qui valide cette description. »

Ladybug s'était instantanément raidit. Son souffle s'était coupé. Ses boucles d'oreilles ne cessait de biper. Il restait dix secondes Elle allait être démasquée.

« À tout de suite Marinette. »

Ladybug disparut dans un flash rouge pour laisser la place à Marinette. Toujours prisonnière d'Adrien, ce dernier la lâcha. De toute façon elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Elle était clouée au sol, impossible de la lever. Il se plaça devant elle. Instinctivement, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

« Tu t'es trompé, je ne suis pas Marinette, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ?

-P-peu importe, c-ce pas n'est moi ! Enfin, ce n'est pas moi. »

Adrien toucha les mains de Marinette avec douceur. Elle tremblait et était crispée. Il les caressa, elle se détendit un peu.

« Le mensonge ne te vas pas du tout. Je reconnaitrai ce bégaiement mignon entre mille, tu sais.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi continues-tu de nier l'évidence ? Dans la classe, il n'y a que toi qui ait ces cheveux et tu le sais.

-J-je suis b-beaucoup trop maladroite. Tu m'as d-déjà vu à l'œuvre. D-dans tous les c-cas je ne suis pas M-Marinette, continua-t-elle de bégayer

-Qui te dit que je n'aime pas ça, déclara-t-il simplement. »

Pendant la conversation, elle se détendait peu à peu. Ainsi, Adrien avait réussit à progressivement enlever ses mains qui cachait son joli visage. Elle était rouge, encore plus rouge qu'un rubis. Des gouttes étaient visibles aux coins de ses yeux. Adrien aurait cru voir des perles. Il lui adressa un sourire l'air de dire « J'avais raison ». Il embrassa ses paupières et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je craque. Tu ne vois donc pas que tu me rends fou. Si Ladybug n'existait pas, je t'aurais déjà couru après Marinette. Alors maintenant que vous êtes la même personne, j'ai juste envie de te garder pour moi tout seul. Je refuse de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que le fait de savoir que d'autres mecs pourrait avoir des vues sur toi me met hors de moi. Tu comprends, je suis juste dingue de toi. »

Après cette tirade enflammée, Marinette ne pu que rendre son étreinte. Cela satisfit Adrien qui avait maintenant un sourire béat sur le visage. Une petite voix sortait alors de sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime à la folie Adrien.

-Aww, je n'ai rien entendu. Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter s'il-te-plaît, dit-il avec le ton qu'employait Chat Noir.

Elle était encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle leva la tête et lui cria :

« Je t'aime ! Je suis folle amoureuse de toi et je t'interdis de te laisser faire par Chloé ! Satisfait ?

Elle est adorable quand elle s'énerve. Il a encore plus envie de la taquiner maintenant. Parce qu'il peut se montrer doux et gentil après ça.

-Hum… je ne sais pas. Ça m'a blessé que tu doutes autant de moi. Ce sera dur de te faire pardonner.

-Comment est-ce que je peux faire alors ?

-Je te laisse réfléchir un peu. »

Adrien observait les lèvres de Marinette de puis le début. Elle semblait être pulpeuses et douces. Il voulait y gouter. Il se pencha vers elle et ferma les yeux pour qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il considéra que ça serait sa « punition ». Elle comprit et saisit son cou puis posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser fut d'abord timide mais Adrien l'intensifia et poussa Marinette à passer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle dû se mettre sur ses genoux pour arriver à sa taille. Ils finirent pas se séparer par manque d'air. Les deux rougissaient. Adrien se transforma et proposa :

« Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Il la prit tel une princesse. Tikki avait disparu durant tout ce temps certainement avec Plagg. Elle était revenue et s'était logée dans le petit sac de sa porteuse. Chat Noir sauta de toit en toit et déposa Marinette au dessus de la boulangerie des Dupain-Chengs. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et rentra chez lui. Les deux s'endormirent avec un sourire sur le visage.

Merci d'avoir lu la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite depuis le début de mon existence! Soyez indulgents si vous laissez une review s'il-vous-plaît :3


End file.
